Flammende Flügel der Freiheit
by Kiori-June
Summary: The world is cruel, especially when you are tossed into a world full of human eating Titans. Who said that special powers help you any if you are not aware of them and cannot control them? There will be pain, blood and coldness, but you can also find protection and friendship. And if you are given a mission to save as many humans as possible you at least try to succeed. OC inside.


The giant humanoid creature's sharp teeth parted. The biting stench of death and decay hit her nose. Immediately her mind provided her with images of the creature's latest food, pictures of struggling humans, lose limbs and lots of blood. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing to see no more of the inside of the creature's throat. Fear settled in her as she imagined her own death.  
Inevitable death, she knew, although death was not was terrified her the most. Rather the thought of pain made her stomach clench uncomfortably and she barely contained last night's dinner inside her instead of emptying it into the awaiting mouth.  
She felt the air being pushed aside as the creature's teeth closed. Blood splattered and pain sawed from her abdomen up to her her brain. The pressure of creature's hand on her legs was missing, but if she were truthful with herself it was merely because her complete lower body was amiss. It was disconnected from her and together with the pain and panic that clouded her mind she screamed into the creature's throat.  
This was her end. Her mind was already on shut down to block out the unbearable pain while she remembered the past few hours.

_Save as many humans as you can and you will return home._  
She did not understand what those words meant for her as her mind slowly awoke from a deep night's slumber.  
_Save as many humans as possible_, the voice repeated.  
Her eyes snapped open and it took her only a few seconds to figure out that something was definitely wrong. The sun was shining down onto her brightly and there were no shadows which implied that it fell through her window.  
She jerked into a sitting position, realizing at the same time that the surface below her was far too hard for her bed's mattress.  
She barely muffled a scream as she saw where she was: an open field. The grass around her was of a healthy green color.  
"Spring or summer," she muttered.  
A few flowers which sat a few yards away strengthened her assumption. The trees, which she spotted in the distance while turning her head around furiously, also wore their leaves. Winter had pasted for a few months already.  
Distress wormed its way into her mind after a few minutes of observing her surroundings. There were no buildings, roads or visible trails. Nothing that hinted the existence of humans anywhere nearby. She could not explain how she got there or why there was nothing but untouched nature.  
"A dream perhaps?" she whispered as she stood up.  
There was something unsettling about this place which she could not place her finger on, but her instincts told her to get moving.  
Dusting herself off out of habit, her hands stopped when they came into contact with the familiar fabric of her pajamas.  
Her gaze wandered downwards and this time she could not hold back the scream.  
It lingered in the air for far longer than it should have. Her senses were brought away from the horrifying fact that she wore only her sleeping shorts and a plain t-shirt. She tensed as she intensively listened for any sounds. She figured it was the lack of any birds' songs or even the soft whispers of the wind that made her feel restless and slightly scared.  
She remembered the voice.  
_Save as many humans as possible_ ... But there was nothing in sight that could have said those words.  
Maybe the voice had been inside her head, she thought.  
"Definitely a dream," she sighed heavily as she tried to get her panic under control. Her heart almost jumped out of her breast still and her palms were damp.  
_This is only a dream_, she repeated in her head. It would explain her sleeping attire, how she got there and why she woke up on a peaceful field somewhere in nowhere.  
After she had calmed down further and was sure she would not suffer from a panic attack she slowly started to walk into the direction of the sun.  
_Eastwards_, she recognized, but she did not really care for that information.  
She would wake up anyway and there was no point in gathering it, because it would prove of no further value.  
_It could be of importance though_, a small voice at the back of her mind said, _because there is no assurance that this is a dream_.  
She ignored it as she watched the field with great interest. The joy, she had not found when she just awoke, now placed a smile on her face. There was nothing to worry about. It was her dream and nothing could hurt her here - not for real anyway.  
She had been awfully naive. It took her half an hour to realize that the nagging thoughts and feelings at the back of her mind would not go away. Her smile wavered the more time passed by and the panic returned slowly but steadily.  
Suddenly, she spotted something on the horizon. It was a human.  
Normally she would have avoided the unknown person, but this was her dream so she changed her direction to meet his.  
_How can you still say it is a dream? Is it not far too real to be one?_ the small voice questioned again, only to be ignored once again, _Although we do need information about this place and some help._  
She picked up her pace and as soon as was within earshot she gave a yell.  
"Hello!" She shook her arms through the air a little to wink him over.  
The person turned towards her. A few seconds they just stared at each other, before the human broke into a sprint.  
She realized her mistake a tad too late. The creature she had assumed to be human turned out to be some unclothed humanoid.  
There were a few things wrong with it. First, the grimace on its face as it showed off its teeth due to missing lips. Second, the height that turned out to be at least three times her size. And third, the lack of genitals.  
"What on earth is this thing," she shrieked while following her instinct's command to get her legs running into the opposite direction of the charging creature.  
She could feel the ground shake beneath her as the creature gained more and more ground. She did not dare to throw a look over her shoulder, so the shadow over her was the first thing that told her that she was outrun.  
Suddenly a hand grabbed around her lower torso and she was lifted into the air. She was meet by the grimacing face of the creature and she could not help but scream for a second time this morning. It was the most ugly and terrifying thing she had seen in her life.  
She stared at the creepy face while its eyes bore into her own. She did not even struggle, her body was paralyzed by fear and the strong grip of the beast.  
Her eyes fell down to its teeth as they parted. Her breathing came closer and closer to hyperventilation which could not even be stopped by the horrifying stench the creature's mouth emitted.

Her scream of agony and pain filled the closed space while she felt only her upper body fall into darkness.  
She realized too late that this was indeed not a dream, but reality. Cruel reality, but reality nonetheless.  
The last thing she felt was unbearable pain and when her head hit a liquid surface.  
The end of her consciousness.


End file.
